


Шаги, секунды и струны

by Suoh



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Для Миранды Лотто все не заканчивается десятое октября, а в одиннадцатом ее поджидают большие перемены





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016  
> канон!AU, альтернативные главы 19-25

— Сколько охапок роз привезли?

— Одиннадцать! — немедленно отзывается Миранда и тут же корит себя за такой поспешный ответ.

— Неужели так быстро посчитала? Повозка-то только уехала, — хозяин лавки вытирает полотенцем руки. К густым усам у него прилип зеленый листок, но Миранда решает не говорить об этом. Все равно через несколько минут он упадет на пол.

— Я… В документах написано. Розы красные, одиннадцать охапок.

— Но ты все равно пересчитай, поняла? 

Миранда кивает. Стянутые бечевками розы занимают весь прилавок, от них пахнет влагой и землей. Миранда перебирает их, и на руках остаются царапины, которые пропадут к следующему утру. Или, вернее, едва ли это утро будет следующим.

Очередная новая пятница запустится снова, стерев все, что случилось в прошлые разы.

В первые несколько раз было страшно, а потом стало — никак. Каждый раз привозили розы, каждый раз начинался дождь в пятом часу, каждый раз разбивалась на осколки синяя ваза муранского стекла. 

Миранда пробовала ставить ее всюду — убирала на дальнюю полку, уносила в кладовую, даже прятала в закрытый буфет, но ваза каждый раз оказывалась на полу. Хозяин ругался, грозился уволить Миранду, но к вечеру остывал.

— Безнадежно, Лотто, — говорит он раз за разом с одной и той же интонацией, — ты просто не можешь не испортить чего-нибудь. 

— Простите, — шепчет Миранда.

В первый раз она расплакалась, а теперь только повторяет про себя: «Неудачница, неудачница, неудачница». И вершина всего невезения — оказаться запертой в одном из своих бесконечных пустых дней, не имея возможности выбраться.

Миранда несколько раз думала о крайнем средстве. Каждый неновый день под мостом проносится поезд, и в какое-то из повторений Миранда представила, как делает один шаг — и все обрывается.

После этого она почти побежала в церковь. Слова молитв путались, а собственная жизнь казалась невыносимо жалкой и ничтожной. Миранда уснула прямо на скамье, а утром все равно проснулась в своей постели.

— Поставь в синюю вазу пионы, — командует хозяин.

Для пионов не сезон, но в какой-то оранжерее за городом их выращивают даже в октябре. У цветов тяжелые белые головки и толстые стебли. Вечером поступит заказ на свадебный букет из пионов, а хозяин заметит, что Миранде бы тоже пора выйти замуж. Скажет:

— Сделаю тебе скидку на букет, если твой будущий муж избавит меня от твоей неуклюжести. 

За все двадцать повторений сегодняшнего дня Миранда так и не придумала, что ответить.

Она набирает в вазу воды. Сквозь синее стекло красиво преломляются лучи. Цветы едва помещаются, разваливаются густыми листьями, и Миранда любуется. Пробует представить себе невесту, которая выбрала себе букет из белых пионов: наверное, светловолосая и невысокая, с ямочками на щеках.

У самой Миранды жесткие темные локоны и глубоко посаженные глаза. Ей невыносимо смотреть на себя в зеркало по утрам.

Ваза стоит на прилавке, и каждый раз, проходя мимо, Миранда не сводит с нее глаз — вдруг на этот раз минует? Ваза уцелеет, а Миранда завтра проснется десятого октября.

В начале пятого начинается дождь, за окном пробегает пешеход в смешной шляпе, и Миранда уже ждет, когда придут заказывать букет на свадьбу, и невероятно скучает. Она то и дело расправляет складки на обшлагах рукавов и поглядывает на часы.

Но на двери звякает колокольчик — и это впервые. Звук громкий, дребезжащий и такой неожиданный, что Миранда вскакивает со своего места за прилавком. Движение получается резким и неловким и ваза — синяя ваза муранского стекла — все-таки летит на пол.

Когда входная дверь открывается, у ног Миранды разбросаны осколки, а подол платья – в мокрых пятнах. Она спешно наклоняется, собирает крупные куски стекла в ладони, но с цветами уже ничего не сделать. От удара об пол тяжелые бутоны рассыпались лепестками.

Миранда выпрямляется, ссыпает осколки прямо на столешницу, а перед ней уже стоят двое. Двое мужчин в плащах, их сапоги оставляют грязные следы.

Миранда не может понять, страшно ей или радостно. Страшно, потому что такие посетители не заходят в цветочные лавки в крохотных городах, от вошедших веет уверенностью, спокойствием и долгой дорогой. Но все же внутри у Миранды вспыхивает что-то похожее на ликование — впервые что-то пошло не так.

«Может, они просто зашли узнать дорогу до трактира», — успокаивает себя она.

— Д-добрый вечер, — выдавливает из себя Миранда. – Чем могу помочь?

— Простите, мы, похоже, напугали вас, - говорит один, высокий и смуглый. – Жаль такой красивой вещи. – Миранда понимает, что он говорит о разбитой вазе.

— О, что вы, просто я очень неловкая. Вы совсем не виноваты!

— Хватит, Мари, сколько можно, — вступает в разговор второй. У него хищное неласковое лицо и смешной капюшон, Миранда опасается его больше, чем широкоплечего рослого Мари. — Собираешься обойти все лавочки в этом захолустье? Герр-Фрау, не видели ли вы чего-нибудь из ряда вон? — он расшаркивается в ироничном поклоне.

— Дейся. Едва ли мы можем потерять время в таком месте. Но, — Мари снова обращается к Миранде, — не встречалось ли вам чего-то странного в последнее время?

«Все мое «последнее время» это один бесконечный день», — грустно думает Миранда и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Нет, все… — она подбирает подходящее слово, — по-прежнему. 

— Так. — Дейся упирается руками в стойку, и под его дорожным плащом Миранда может разглядеть форму с аксельбантом. Что означает эта плоская серебряная звезда, Миранда не знает, но понимает, что это важные люди. — Что еще есть на этой проклятой улице? 

— Портниха через дом, гимназия на той стороне и церковь.

— Церковь?

— Да, лютеранская. 

— Все ясно. Идем, Мари, расправимся с этим сегодня и сядем на ночной поезд в Дрездене. Нечего тянуть, — Дейся набрасывает свой капюшон, и на кончике звенит бубенчик. Ему вторит колокольчик на двери.

— Спасибо за помощь, фройляйн…

— Лотто.

— Фройляйн Лотто. И будьте осторожны. — Мари разворачивается и подходит к двери.

И что-то в излишней осторожности, с которой он двигается, подсказывает Миранде, что он не видит. Что он слеп. Хотя во время разговора он смотрел точно на нее, не сквозь и не в сторону. Большое широкое тело Мари не задевает ни единого выступа, и в его движениях скупое изящество человека, который думает о каждом жесте. 

Сквозь мутное окно Миранда видит, как Мари и Дейся уходят в дождливую мглу, подняв воротники дорожных плащей.

Она думает, что стоило сказать правду, потому что случайно брошенная фраза о том, что в этом городе невозможно потерять время, обеспокоила ее. Уже двадцать дней Миранда не теряет времени, ей очень хочется хотя бы рассказать об этом.

На полу все еще разлита вода, Миранда бросает тряпку и смотрит, как она пропитывается водой, тяжелеет. Миранда раз за разом выжимает тряпку в ведро, едва не царапает руку о продолговатый осколок. Она сбирает уже грязные лепестки, на ощупь они гладкие и холодные, словно насекомые. Миранда берет их почти с брезгливостью.

Синие осколки завтра снова соберутся в целую вазу, но сегодня почему-то до боли обидно, что стекло разлетелось на кусочки.

«Если он не видит, — рассеянно думает Миранда, — то как он понял, что ваза была красивая? По звуку?» Но она тут же отгоняет эту мысль — все стекло бьется с одинаковым звоном, и на слух ничего не определить.

«Наверное, он сказал это просто из вежливости».

Миранда не знает, что ищут люди с серебряным крестом, но догадывается, что именно из-за этого время зацепилось за десятое октября.

Через несколько минут вернется хозяин, и появится дама со свадебным заказом. Миранде нужно решиться, набраться несуществующей храбрости.

На улицу она выбегает, не надев плаща и не взяв зонтик. Платье мокнет и неприятно липнет к телу, а когда Миранда поскальзывается на выпуклых камнях мостовой, то юбка пачкается в грязи. Ладони саднят, а по ним стекает грязь. Миранда вытирает их чистым платком.

Когда она добирается до угла улицы, дождь льет только сильнее. Мари и Дейся стоят возле церковной ограды и, кажется, ругаются. Мари замечает ее приближение первым, прикладывает пальцы к уху и оборачивается. 

— Фройляйн Лотто, вы что-то вспомнили?

Миранда пытается отдышаться, легкие наполняются холодным влажным воздухом, она едва не заходится кашлем.

— Не нужно так… Просто Миранда. И я не знаю, может, вы и не поверите мне, но, — Миранда сглатывает, ищет слова. — Время здесь не идет. И вчера, и позавчера, и много недель. Выходит одна и та же газета, люди говорят одно и то же, делают одно и то же. И никто ничего не чувствует, просыпаются, словно вчера было девятое октября.

— Знаем, — отмахивается Дейся. — Кто, кроме тебя, понимает? 

— Никто. Совсем никто.

Миранда хочет сказать что-то еще, объяснить, что это она виновата. Раз только ее не коснулась петля, значит, с ней что-то не так, что-то неправильно. Но слова не успевают сорваться, потому что из-за шпиля церкви появляется… Появляется. Миранда не решается дать название этому существу. Существо ли это вообще? Оно больше похоже на механизм, на дилижанс с паровым двигателем, но что-то мрачное и живое есть в масочном лице.

— Акума! — кричит Дейся, а дальше происходит что-то удивительное. Бубенчик разрастается до размеров мяча, и Дейся пинает его ногой.

— Уходите, спрячьтесь! — кричит Мари, и Миранда почти отползает за ближайшую скамью.

Акума стреляют, рядом разлетается камешками мощеный участок улицы. Миранда зажмуривается, закрывает уши руками, но земля вибрирует от взрывов, ударов и гула. Когда Миранда решается открыть глаза, один из акума рвется на куски. 

В туманном дождливом мареве Миранда видит струны — или ей кажется, что видит. Блики света или просто блестящие капли дождя? 

Струны — настоящие, прочные и тонкие, — перетягивают жуткого акума, который оказывается всего в нескольких шагах от Миранды. Взрывной волной роняет скамейку, и последнее, что Миранда помнит, это серый влажный асфальт и глухой звук удара.

***

 

Света слишком много, и Миранда щурится, пытается прикрыть глаза ладонью, и тут же слышит над ухом резкий решительный голос.

— Эй, Мари, она очнулась? Слышишь меня? Девица пришла в себя.

Миранда вспоминает про время, про людей в форме с крестами, про акума и тут же начинает судорожно думать и восстанавливать в памяти события. 

— Что такое акума? — выпаливает она сразу же. — Они живые? Настоящие?

Миранда сидит, прислонившись спиной к холодному забору, чувствует, что над бровью у нее набухает шишка. 

— Боюсь, что придется долго объяснять, — мягко говорит Мари. — Вы живете поблизости?

Миранда кивает.

Весь недолгий путь до дома Миранда слушает и не может поверить — акума, Чистая Сила, Тысячелетний Граф. Такие вещи не случаются с людьми вроде нее, да что там, не случаются вовсе. Но она видела, слышала и ощущала присутствие жутких созданий, рожденных человеческим отчаянием, и приходится признать. Поверить в подлинность истории.

У себя в комнате Миранда переодевается за открытой дверцей шкафа. Украдкой она бросает взгляд на себя в зеркало — встрепанная и мокрая, с черными пятнами косметики под глазами. На лбу расцветает синяк. 

Между окном и шкафом стоят часы — старомодные и тяжелые, но это единственная вещь в комнате, которая действительно нравится Миранде. Черные стрелки показывают девять часов вечера, и Миранда вздыхает.

Она застегивает мелкие пуговицы, но пальцы дрожат — то ли от холода, то ли от волнения. С ней в комнате двое взрослых мужчин, а где-то поблизости — опасные слуги Тысячелетнего Графа охотятся за осколком Чистой Силы. Миранда зажмуривается и трясет головой.

Она аккуратно закрывает дверцу. 

— Что ты делала десятого октября в первый раз? — тут же спрашивает Дейся. — Вспоминай, это важно.

И Миранда вспоминает: ничего необычного она не делала. Она перевернула ящики с рассадой на продажу, опрокинула чан с водой и едва не перепутала стоимость заказов. Выслушала от хозяина все о своей никчемности и бесполезности. И плакала вечером, конечно, но об этом говорить не хочется, поэтому Миранда осторожно заканчивает слова:

— …и я расстроилась. А потом снова наступило десятое.

Дейся раздраженно трет переносицу, Мари стоит чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди. Они оба ждут от Миранды какой-то подсказки, за которую можно будет зацепиться, но Миранда — обычная неудачница, и Бог знает почему время не утянуло ее в петлю.

«Вот уж точно, Бог только и знает», — грустно шутит про себя Миранда.

С улицы раздается гул, и стекла вылетают из рамы, Миранда прикрывает лицо руками. Акума зависает прямо напротив окна, и следующий его же выстрел разнесет комнату. Бубенчик Дейси промахивается.

Еще несколько выстрелов, и из носа у Дейси хлещет кровь, а Мари – едва удерживает в руках свои струны. Акума становится больше и больше, словно что-то притягивает их к тесной комнате Миранды. 

Если так оно и есть, то это она во всем виновата.

— Господа экзорцисты! — Миранда не знает, как правильно к ним обращаться. Священники они или военные? Есть ли у них сан или звание? Она только видит, как рвется их красивая форма с крестом на груди и как на их телах появляются все новые раны. — Господа экзорцисты, не нужно… Так.

Мари закрывает Миранду широкой спиной. Миранда радуется, что он не может видеть ее лица — перепуганного и грязного. «Почему это волнует меня? — успевает подумать она. — А ведь он узнал меня по звуку шагов, когда я была у церкви».

Стеклянная дверца шкафа бьется, и что-то рассекает Мари бровь. Он щурит невидящие глаза, кровь течет по щеке, слишком яркая и невыносимо настоящая. Наверное, теплая.

«Что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, — повторяет про себя Миранда, — я хочу сделать хоть что-то, иначе…» 

Из-за плеча Мари Миранда смотрит на приближающегося акума и случайно встречается с ним взглядом. 

«Пожалуйста», — просит Миранда то ли Бога, то ли саму себя, и в тот же миг чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев. Прохладное чувство разливается по всему телу, отдается в голове полузнакомой легкостью, и Миранда почему-то знает, откуда это.

Она оборачивается и видит: стрелки часов вертятся в обратном направлении, отматывая секунды. Кровь на щеке Мари исчезает, и снова собирается по кусочкам битое зеркало.

— Что это, черт возьми, такое? — на лице у Дейси нет ни царапины, а на плаще — ни прорехи. — Какого…

— У нее Чистая Сила. — И Миранда не сразу понимает, что Мари говорит о ней. — Используй шанс, Дейся. Едва ли это надолго.

Дейся со всей силы пинает бубенчик, а Мари широко разводит руки, и сразу три акума перерезает его струнами. Миранда думает — пытается думать, потому что все силы уходят на то, чтобы не опускать новую силу, — что она такая же, как эти люди. Что ее выбрал тот самый Бог, который не слушал ее последние двадцать лет с тех пор, как она научилась произносить слова молитвы. 

Последний акума взрывается фейерверком, и это почти красиво.

— Больше не осталось, — замечает Мари. — Вы можете… Хватит, Миранда.

— Я, — Миранда сглатывает. Откуда-то она знает, чувствует, что раны вернутся, стоит ей разорвать связь. — Все станет по-прежнему, простите, ваши раны откроются.

— Чистая Сила может быть опасна, высокий уровень синхронизации приходит не сразу, поэтому достаточно. Вы и так сделали очень много.

«Я ничего не сделала», — думает Миранда. Она вспоминает случайно брошенные слова о том, чтобы «это ужасное завтра не наступало никогда», и ей горько и стыдно.

— Простите, — выдыхает она и закрывает мокрое от слез лицо руками. 

Что теперь подумает о ней такой честный и смелый человек? Только то, что она заслуживает.

— Вам нужно будет сесть в поезд до Лондона, — слышит Миранда голос Мари, — и приехать в Черный Орден. И, конечно, взять с собой ваши часы. Я напишу Cмотрителю, он будет ждать вас.

Миранда хочет спросить, зачем, но понимает, прежде чем успевает произнести хоть слово, — она тоже будет носить на груди серебряный крест.

***

 

— А ваш напарник?..

— Дейся в трактире. Говорит, что нельзя не отметить первое одиннадцатое октября за много дней. — Мари прикладывает руку к своим причудливым наушникам. — Ваш поезд уже близко, будет здесь через три минуты.

— Вы не можете поехать со мной? — спрашивает Миранда с надеждой.

— У нас новое задание, мы едем в Лиль сегодня ночью.

— У экзорцистов всегда много работы…

Миранда еще не может считать себя одной из них, слово «экзорцист» звучит так значительно — ей совсем не подходит.

— Вы быстро привыкнете, поверьте, только — Мари чуть мнется, — не удивляйтесь ничему. В Ордене встречаются разные люди.

— Было бы хорошо, если бы они были похожи на вас, — срывается у Миранды с языка, и ей тут же становится невыносимо стыдно. — Простите, я так… Мне очень неловко.

Мари поправляет ворот плаща, касается заживающей царапины над бровью. Наконец он решается:

— Мы теперь товарищи. Может, опустим формальности?

Миранда судорожно ищет подходящие слова, ищет вежливый ответ, но тут же понимает, что ей будет очень легко сказать «ты» этому высокому и серьезному человеку.

— Да, — Миранда чуть заметно улыбается. — Да, с радостью. — Ей еще есть, что сказать: — Тогда, возле церкви. Ты сразу понял, что это я. Как?

— По звуку шагов. Стоит мне услышать один раз, смогу отличить из тысячи. Теперь твои шаги я не перепутаю ни с чем.

Из-за поворота сначала доносится мерный стук, а затем выныривает поезд — черный и блестящий. У Миранды пылают щеки, но ей хочется думать, что это от холодного осеннего ветра.

— Надеюсь, мы будем работать вместе, — произносит она и кладет ладонь на гладкое дерево своих часов, которые теперь для нее дороже всего.

Миранда думает, как истолкует Мари едва уловимую дрожь в ее голосе. Примет ее за страх и волнение или же поймет все правильно.


End file.
